Souvereign of Silence
by DarkAngelNeko666
Summary: There is a new recruit in the 11th division. Will the new recruit be able to stand the brash and rude division or will they pack up and leave? What, Yachiro wants a mommy? Rate T for language, R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach or any but i do own my OC Akane Mizugawa.

Sighing, Akane Mizugawa walked down the street searching for Eleventh Division Headquarters. She reached up and moved a piece of her raven-black hair out of her dark, green eyes. She had put her hair into a spiked pony-tail, but her bangs hung low and got in her eyes sometimes. She wore the traditional shinigami uniform.

"GAH! Why can't they put fucking signs up with directions on them!?" She screamed. Akane then stopped and looked around. People had stopped what they were doing and were staring at her. "What the hell are you guys looking?!" She yelled at them. That startled them and they went back to what they were doing, trying to avoid staring at the irritated woman. Akane glared at them as she started to walk, but because she wasn't paying attention she didn't notice a blur of pink heading her way.

The blur collided with Akane, knocking them both to the ground.

"Oww...what the fuck was that?" Akane mummbled rubbing her head 'cause she hit it when she fell. She sat up and looked down. Sitting infront of her, holding their head, was a little pink haired, red-eyed girl.

"Owie! Why did you run into me?" the little girl asked looking up at the green-eyed girl.

"I didn't run into you, you ran into-"

"Yachiro, you little brat, give me back my bell!" A voice yelled cutting Akane off. She looked up and saw a tall man with spiky hair with bells on the end of the spikes, an eye patch over his right eye, a sword on his back and a white haori over the shinigami uniform. Realizing he was a captain she stood up and tryed to figure out what captain he was.

"Aww...but Ken-chan, you said you would play with me." Yachiro said determindly.

"No i said i would I would _find _somebody to play with you." 'Ken-chan' growled. (A/N I am just gonna call him 'Ken-chan' till he tells her his name.)

"Ohh..."Yachiro said with comprehension.

Akane was looking back and forth at the two as they talked. She looked at 'Kenny' and asked,"Ummm...what is your name and what Division Captain are you?"

'Ken-chan', finally noticing the raven haired girls presence, looked at her. She looked back with a dull stare. "Tch...my name is Kenpachi Zaraki of the Eleventh Division. Whats it to you?"

Akane's eyes brightened(sp?), "Finally, I though i would be wondering around Soul Society forever. Anyways, I am Akane Mizugawa, i am the new recruit for your division."

"New recruit? I doubt a woman like you couldn't even last a day before you want to be transfored to a different division." Kenpachi said boredly. "There is no point of you even stayin' for a day and i don' feel like doin' more paper work to get you transfored."

Akane's eye twitched. "You think that just because i am a woman i wouldn't be able to last a day in your division!?" She all but yelled.

"Hmph...unless you can prove your worth then beat it." Kenpachi said turning on his heals to walk away. Yachiro jumped on his back.

"Awww come on Ken-chan, can she stay please? Why don't you have raven-chan fight baldy-chan or feather-chan?" Yachiro pleaded/asked.

"Because she would be able to beat me if she tried." Came a smug voice from behind them.

Akane turned around and saw a bald dude and a dude with feathers on his eyes.

"What did you jsut say?" Akane asked threatenly.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach but i do own my OC Akane Mizugawa. Also big thanks to Celelanthir, my first reviewer, for giving me some good advice anyways heres the second Chapter.

underline

- means telepathically speaking.

"_What did you just say?" Akane asked threatenly._

"I said you couldn't beat me if you tried." Baldy-chan smirked.

"Fine, then, name when and where i will be kicking your ass." Akane said smirking back.

"Right now in the Eleventh Division training grounds. And it will be me kicking you ass, Girly." Baldy said glaring at her.

He shouldn't have said that...said a voice in Akane's head.

Since when did you care about what people say to me, Souvereign? Akane snapped.

Since now... Souvereign mentally shrugged. (A/n i will put a link to what Souvereign looks like)

Gah...you're a pain in the ass...Akane mentally sighed

I know! Akane felt the connection dissapear.

"Well, now i really have to give you an ass whooping for calling me girly and for making me deal with my Zanpatou's spirit." Akane sneared.

"Hmph, how about we settle this right now in the Eleventh division. If you beat me you can join, but if you can't you have to go back and work for the Fourth division. That sound good Captain Zaraki?" Baldy asked/said.

Kenpachi nodded, "Sounds good and if she does beat you she get 4th seat since Yamichika refuses to take it." He nodded over to 'feather-chan'.

"Sounds good to me." Akane said nodding her head in agreement. "So lets head to the training grounds so i can whoop baldy's ass."

Kenpachi, Yachiro, Yamichika and Akane headed to the training grounds. Ikkaku stood there with a tick mark on his forehead.

"My name is Ikkaku Madarame!" he shouted following them.

"Whatever baldy!" Akane yelled over her shoulder.

-Ten minutes later-

Ikkaku and Akane were standing in the middle of the training grounds facing eachother. Yachiro stood inbetween them holding a white flag and Kenpachi was sitting on the sidelines with a bored expression.

"Okay, so when i wave the flag you two start okay?" Yachiro asked looking at both of them. They both nodded them walked back a bit to where they were about 15ft apart. Both got into there stance's and got ready to fight. "Go!" Yachiro yelled waving the flag.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" Ikkaku yelled as he unsheathed his zanpakuto, which changed into what looked like a naginata with a wooden shaft.

"Raise Hell, Souvereign of Silence!" Akane yelled. After she yelled that, her zanpakuto turned into a sythe. (A/n I will put a picture of the sythe on my profile). Akane gripped Souvereign tightly and ran at Ikkaku.

Ikkaku, seeing her charge at him, got into a defencesive stance and blocked a blow coming at his head.

"Is that all you got, girly?" Ikkaku asked while struggling to keep the attack blocked.

"Not even close, baldy." Akane said smirking. She then pushed back and land 5ft back. Twirling her sythe in the air, a ball of green energy formede in the middle of the twirling sythe. She then aimed the sythe, still twirling it, at Ikkaku and yelled, "Deadly Scream!" and the ball of energy shot out at her opponent.

Ikkaku hit the ball of energy away and ran at Akane. He jumped up into the air and brought Hozukimaru down on her. She blocked using Souvereigns shaft. Ikkaku smirked then said,

"Seperate, Hozukimaru."

His zanpakuto seperated into three sections. This caught Akane off guard, causing her to leave an opening. Ikkaku noticed and swung Hozukimaru at her, stabbing her right shoulder.

"Gah!" Akane pulled back, away from Hozukimaru and inspected her wound. It was deep and bleeding heavely. "You asshole!" She shouted running at him. Raising Souvereign she yelled, "Silencing Death!" slashing her sythe at Ikkaku sending a wave a green and black spirit energy at him.

Ikkaku didn't have a chance to dodge the energy coming at him. It passed through him, and though he did not feel any pain he blacked out.

"Akane wins!" Yachiro yelled, waving the flag. But as soon she did Akane passed out, from too much blood loss.

"Ken-chan! They both passed out!" Yachiro yelled over to the captain sitting on the sidelines.

"I see that, better get them to the fourth division. Don't need my 3rd and 4th seats out for two long or the paper work will start to pile up." Kenpachi said hoisting Ikkaku and Akane onto his shoulders.

Sorry if i added this chap and it only had like 2 sentences, i am still trying ot figure out how to add chapters but i think i got it now anyways R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own bleach, but i do own my OC Akane Mizugawa

Kenpachi walked through the fourth division headquaters, looking for Captain Unohana. He spotted her outside her office talking to Isane Kotetsu, her vice-captain.

"Yo, Unohana, I got two more patients for you." Kenpachi said while walking up to her.

"Who is it today, Captain Zaraki?" Unohana asked since she couldn't see who was on his shoulders.She turned to Isane and asked her to get some medics and some stretchers.

"Ikkaku Madarame and Akane Mizugawa." he said while putting the two on the stretchers when the medics arrived.

"Akane Mizugawa?" Unohana asked the gasped, "Don't tell me Madarame-san picked a fight with a lesser ranking division member?"

"No, she is my new fourth seat and she kicked his ass pretty good, but he got a few blows on her."

"Really?" Unohana blinked, "She would be the first women on your team, correct?"

Kenpachi nodded and followed unohana to where she tends to her patients.

Yachiro, who was sitting quietly on Kepachi's shoulder (gasp!) spoke up. "Since Raven-chan is the only other girl in our division, does that mean she will be like a mommy to me?"

Kenpachi froze and Unohana chuckled a bit, "Well that will be up to Mizugawa-san." She then wrapped up Akane's wound.

"Oh...hey look she is waking up!" Yachiro said excitedly. Kenpachi and Unohana looked down at Akane.

Akane's Pov

Akane's eyes started to flutter open. She opened them but quickly closed them when she saw a bright light. "Damnit, why the hell is it so bright?" she grumbled. Sitting up she looked around. "Where am I?"

"You are in the Fourth division. You fainted from blood loss during you fight." A women with green braided hair said.

Yeah, its true but we beat Baldy's ass Souvereign mentally grinned.

Sweet, Baldy got what was comin' to him. Akane thought mentally cheering in her head.

"Oh...so what do i do now?" Akane asked, not quite sure what she was supposed to do now taht she had beat him.

"You hurry up and get back to the Division, since my third seat is still unconsious i need my fourth seat to do my paper work." Kenpachi said from behind Unohana.

"Fourth seat?!" Akane shouted.

"Yup, also will you be my mommy?" Yachiro said/asked grinning ear to ear.

"Mommy? Uhh..." Akane said blushing.

"Yachiro-chan maybe you should get to know Mizugawa-san better before you go around asking those questions." Unohana pointed out.

"Okay..."Yachiro pouted.


	4. Author Note

**Sorry i haven't posted in a while. I have been busy with school and am having major writers blockage. Please anyone who has some ideas please help i will be sure to give you credit for any idea you can come up with!**

**DarkAngelNeko666**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach though i wish i did, i do however own Akane Mizugawa. And thanks to Page-Mistress and Kisdota-The Freak Gamer i now have a awesome idea TY you two!**

"No way! You have a mom now!?" Rangiku(sp) Matsumoto pratically yelled.

Yachiro had decided to tell the whole Women's society thingy(i see it in other fics all the time so yeah )that Akane was now her new mom. "Yup, and she is going to spend some time with me and ken-chan in the human world because the Head Captain is sending us there for a mission to watch out for Arracnar(sp)." Yachiro was practically bounceing in her seat. All the women, with the exception of Soi Fon, gasped. "But that mission isn't for another week so i have to get her to spend more time with Ken-chan so they will get married and then we can be a family." The women chuckled. This was going to be interesting.

-Fastforward to a little later-

"Hey, Raven-chan, will you play with me?" Yachiro asked Akane.

Said woman looked up from her paper work, "Maybe in a little bit, Captain Zaraki stuck me with all his paperwork, that lazy asshole--"

"Awww but i wanna play now, pleeeeaaasssee?" Yachiro begged giving Akane her saddest puppy dog face.

Akane's eye twitched. She then sighed and put down her pen, "I guess i can get them done later, and a break would be nice too."

"Yay!" Yachiro yelled jumping onto Akane's back when she was standing up. "Lets go get Ken-chan and go eat dinner."

"okay," Akane said trudging out of the office. It took them one hour to find the captain and he was only a ten minute walk away from where they had started.

"Ken-chan, lets eat dinner with Raven-chan tonight!" Yachiro shouted jumping from Akane's back to the towering captain's. He merely grunted and headed down to the 11th division dining hall."

Akane sighed once again and followed. She was sure Yachiro was plotting something, she just couldn't figure out what.

Arriving at the dining hall, Akane noticed the Vice-Captian of the 10th division looking there way. "AWWW Yachiro you got them both to come at the same time now you guys can be like a family!" Obviously she was drunk, other wise she wouldn't have said that with Kenapchi there. He growled and Akane turned beet red.

"F-family!?" she screeched.

"Brat, what rumor have you been spreadin'?" Kenpachi glared at the little girl.

"Just that Raven-chan was my new mommy," Yachiro pouted.

"M-m-mommy!?" Akane was about to pass out from embarresment.

"Mhmm and that you are Ken-chan were gonna get married so i could have a family." Yachiro said looking at Akane.

"M-married!?"

"Quit yelling!" Kenpachi yelled at the stuttering/blushing woman. She looked at him then glared.

"Don't yell at me to stop yelling, goddamnit!" she shouted at him.

"I'm yer captain! I have everyright to yell at ya to stop yellings!" he shouted back.

" I don't careif you are my captain you are a complete asshole!" She yelled.

"And you are a bitch!" he yelled back.

She stopped yelling for a sec and got an idea. She went up to yachiro and whispered something to her. Yachiro's eyes widened and the she grinned. She grabbed one of Kenpachi's bells and took off running.

"You little brat get back here!" he yelled running after her.

Matsumoto looked at Akane. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that if she took one of his bells and ran i would by her all the icecream she wanted." Akane answered thinking she had a brilliant plan

"That might have been a bad idea, after Captain Zaraki catches her she will tell him what you told her and he will give you cleaning duty with the fourth division." Matsumoto said while drinking some more sake.

Akane's face fell, "Shit!"

**I don't know if they eat in a dining hall or they go to resturants or what so yeah. Anyways sorry if Kenpachi seems a little OOC. R&R **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay everyone I am sorry to say this but I am stopping this story. I can't go anywhere with it so I am going to delete it. But the good news is that I am going to try and make a better story. I have been role-playing a lot so I have gotten some better ideas and all for my next story. I am also going to make a new account since well I just feel like starting over for some reason. Anyways keep a look out for me! **

**Bye- DarkAngelNeko_666**


	7. Please readI am continueing on

**Okay everyone…I lied…I am going to continue the story. You see, last night I had a strange dream, but it was about this story and it gave me quite a few ideas…now all I have to do is right and I would right now but I have to go to the DMV and then to school so yeah, I will try anyways, sorry to those people who liked it but didn't want it to stop I will try and update ASAP. Till then…**

**-DarkAngelNeko_666**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer- I don't own bleach but I do own my OC, Akane Mizugawa. **

**Sorry it took so long to update, with school and Radcon coming up I haven't had time to really get on the computer.**

-One Week Later-

Kenpachi and Yachiru were waiting at senkei gate.

"Where the hell is that girl?" Kenpachi growled.

"I don't know…maybe she slept in or something?"

-With Akane-

"Shit!" Akane yelled running through Seireitei. "I can't believe I slept in. Aw man, Taicho is so going to make me clean the 11th division bathroom again!! I'm a fighter, not a cleaner." Akane was running so fast(A/N: you know, the anime late run thing) that she ran right into Kenpachi. "Oww…"

"Watch where you're goin'." Kenpachi scolded(A/N does he actually scold people? Or just yell?)

"^^' Sorry I am late. So when do we leave?" Akane laughed nervously.

"We were supposed to leave five minutes ago, mommy." Yachiru (A/N: Oh no I forgot is it Yachiro or Yachiru.)

"And you keep calling me mommy because?"

"I already told you that, you are going to marry Ken-chan and then you two will be my mom and dad." Yachiru grinned widely.

"Brat, quit sayin' shit like that. I aint ever gonna get married and that's final." Kenpachi shouted and then he walked into the gate.

"Damnit, wait for me!" Akane yelled running after the two.

-At Urahara's Shop-

Urahara grinned behind his fan. The expressions on Yachiru's and Akane's faces were pretty funny from his view. Yachiru's was like she just won the lottery in candy and Akane's was of dread.

"We are supposed to pose as a WHAT!?" Akane asked/yelled.

"A married couple with an adopted daughter, here are your house keys and enough money to last through this mission, which will be about…..six months."

(A/N: Sorry, I guess I forgot to say that this story takes place right after Aizen (that bastard), Gin and Tousen leave…might help a bit since they have a year till the winter war if I am correct, so yeah basically for the mission, they have to stay in the human world and see if anything odd happens. Normally a captain wouldn't go but the old man thought it would be good for the two to "Spend some quality time together" so yeah ^^)

"Yay, six months with Ken-chan and Raven-chan." Yachiru cheered.

'Well atleast she didn't call me mommy again…' sighed Akane in her head.

"Yachiru-chan, you can't call them that in public, you have to call them mom and dad." Urahara corrected the young vice-captain. He thought the situation was pretty funny so he was going to push his luck as far as it could go. "And you two, "he said pointing at Kenpachi and Akane, "Must act like a loving couple in public also."

'I am going to kill who ever issued this mission…' Akane thought as she let her head fall to the table with a thwap.

"I ain't gonna act all lovey dovey just for some stupid mission!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Well I am afraid you have no choice in the matter, Zaraki-Taicho." Urahara grinned, with his fan still infront of his face.

"Hey, where do we leave?" Yachiro asked. She wanted to see what her bedroom would look like.

"I will write down the directions." Urahara said. After handing them the directions, he helped them with there gigai's, shooed them out and went back to doing whatever it is he does.(A/N: By the way, Kenpachi and Akane are supposed to be married for the mission so they have wedding rings on. Just thought you may want to know)

It was about 1:00pm and a couple passed by the three shinigami. "What an odd couple. And the little girl must be adopted, she doesn't look a thing like them." The man said.

Akane wished she was near a wall so she could hit her head, but seeing as how she wasn't she just sighed. "Well lets get going. Might as well find where we are going to live for the next six fucking months." She said and starting walking in the direction Urahara had told them to go.

Kenpachi grunted and walked so he was slightly ahead of her. Yachiru was on his shoulder of course (A/N: If you have seen one of the bleach endings, I don't remember which one it is, you will know what Kenpachi's outfit is and Yachiro's outfit is. Akane is wearing a black tanktop with mesh sleeves, white jeans with black threading and black converse).

**Like it? Hate it? R&R**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sorry for updating really late. My computer was being mean and not letting me use my Microsoft word. And on top of that I had no idea what to write next. So anyway lets continue with the story, shall we? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. It belongs to Tite Kubo. I do, however, own Akane.**

Akane muttered curses under her breath as she walk up to the house her and her Captain and Vice-Captain would be living in for the next six months. She unlocked the door and walked in. Kenpachi followed with Yachiru looking curiously. The first room they entered was the living room. (link of living room and all other rooms are on my profile. Why? Cause I can can't describe things so save my life ^^')

"Decent living room at least. I wonder what the kitchen looks like..."Akane mumbled while walking to the kitchen. "Well the kitchen is nice." She said walking out of the kitchen.

"I wanna see my room now!" Yachiru said excitedly. She jumped of Kenpachi's shoulder and bounced up stairs.

Akane sighed and followed her to make sure nothing was destroyed. She walked into Yachiru's room and looked around. Yachiru was already searching around the room. "I love this bedroom! Its so pretty!" (I am not sure if thats what she would say or not but oh well)

Kenpachi had followed them to see what his room would look like. Looking down the small hall he saw two doors left. He went over to the first one on the right and opened it. The room was a bathroom. "If this is the bathroom , then what is behind the last door?" He asked himself quietly. He walked to the unopened door and suddenly felt like murdering a certain man with a striped hat.

Akane feeling the murderous intent from her captain turned to look at the room. There was only one bed and there was a note on it. Akane maneuvered around Kenpachi and slowly picked up the note and read it to herself. She blushed, "Damn that Urahara!"

"Whats th' note say?" Kenpachi asked

Akane took a deep calming breath and read the note.

"Dear Kenpachi and Akane,

The house is fully stocked with enough food to make dinner and there are cooking supplies. Yachiru starts second grade first thing Monday morning. The school is only a few blocks away. I hope she likes her room. I had Ururu pick out the design. You probably noticed that there is only one other bedroom and it has one bed. Well I just thought that you and Kenpachi should really play the part as a couple . Hope you don't mind.

Your friend,

Kisuke Urahara

"I'll kill 'im!" Kenpachi growled.

"Not if I get him first." Akane was not happy with the shop owner. Akane took a deep breath to calm down. She looked at the clock and saw 5:45 in big red numbers. "I hungry so i am going to start dinner." She mumbled and walked out. While cooking, she started to plan out Urethra's 'accidental' death.

Thirty minutes later dinner was done and the three were eating at the table. Akane made Teriyaki chick and rice.

"This is really yummy, Raven-chan!" Yachiru said while scarfing down the food.

'I'm suprised she can taste it,' "Thank you, Vice-captain."

Beep! Beep!Beep!

Akane took out the hollow detecting cell phone and looked at it. "I'll go get it." She said standing up. "Vice-captain, there is a pint of ice-cream in the freezer for you." And with that said Akane pop a soul candy in her mouth and separated from her gigai. She then ran out the door and headed to where the hollow was.

**Again, sorry it took so long to update. I will try and update soon but i can't promise anything. R&R **


End file.
